Seventh Son
by The Last Apprentice JD
Summary: What is it like when Tom's life is put in move form? What will change?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so if your reading this, you probably know what The Last Apprentice series is! Well, did you know a movie is being made about it!? It's called Seventh Son and will release February 6, 2015! Anyway the author, Joseph Delaney, has an amazing way of writing his books, but this story will be a little different.** I'm going to write this story in a way the movie would encounter the plot. So basically, if Tom is speaking, you would try to picture it as Ben Barnes speaking. Take all the characters, and convert them to movie actors! **

_**Here's the name for the trailer title. . . **_

Seventh Son - Official Trailer (HD) Jeff Bridges, Ben Barnes

_On with the story. . . _

**Seventh Son**

I am a Seventh Son of a Seventh Son. My name is Thomas Ward and right now i'm traveling to Chipenden, home to the greatest spook in the country, John Gregory. My mam said that my master would eventually become my friend, so I figured I wouldn't have to worried about feeling lonely. Boy, for once, my mam was almost wrong, almost. We started off on a, well, "little to no talking" kind of note until it all kind of changed in a unexpected kind of matter.

So. . . were walking. We discussed the main stuff, "My name's Tom Ward, i'm , i'm your master for the next 5 years ya, ya, ya". And that was pretty much it. Until he did something, I thought, was kind of weird.

It all happened so fast. He stopped, turned, held up his staff and jabbed at me.

I turned sideways and put my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! Hey, what did I do"?

The Spook gave a small, small laugh.

"We'll Lad, if i'm going to train anyone, it'll be someone who's aware, fast, and intelligent".

"Oka-"

"Can you prove to me you're all of those things"?

"Ya, of course". I said with a grin.

"Oh really, are you sure your not above yourself Lad"?

"Above myself? That's crazy. I think all of my 6 brothers, could tell you, i'm not". Putting on that grin again.

"Alright then. . ."

He stuck at me.

I turned.

He swung it across my head.

I ducked.

He swung for my feet.

I jumped.

He struck here and there, again and again. But once he was was done he looked me up and down. And after finally realizing I had dodged every strike, I took my chances, and grinned one more time. The Spook returned the smile.

"Well, I am impressed, i'll give you that. But trust me this, it _will_ get harder no matter how good you are right now". He said, already walking ahead.

I sighed. Then ran to catch up.

A few minuets we approached Chipenden. It was. . . not as bad as I thought it would be.

But the Spook's house was even more amazing.

There were multiple gardens, and, I soon found out, that there was a pet Boggart that did all of the cooking and cleaning. I couldn't help it.

"Wow. . ." I said, my mouth wide open.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you live here"! I said once inside.

"Well, you better believe it, and no that you live here too, i'll show you around and tell you a few rules you might best be off following".

After that I had to repeat em all back to him, rules I honestly had no problem following.

The dinner was nice, _way _better then anything I could have done.

My sleep was nice, no nightmares.

The next day, man, was I in for a treat.

**Review if you want to 1 comment, 2 question, or 3 tell me how excited you are for the movie!**

**(I'm not perfect, so there might be a few grammar and spelling issues, but I did the best I could)**


	2. Chapter 2- Provisions

**Chapter 2- Provisions**

I had already set off of the weekly provisions. The Spook said I would have to start my Latin lessons when I got back. So I was in no hurry. Anyway, exploring thee town was pretty cool. For all my life, I honestly never went very far from home most of the time. But, surprisingly, I had no problem finding the Butcher's shop. And soon after I had everything the Spook had wanted me to get, I started to head back to the Spook's house. But as I was walking, I saw an old woman sitting by herself, rubbing her face with her hands.

Okay, that med me feel bad. It's hard not too when you are just about to pass someone who's half past starving, and you're just passing by with a load of food fight over your back.

"Umm," I turned, crossed the street, and keeled down in front of her.

"Excuse me, my name's Tom Ward. And. . . I couldn't help but notice you sitting here starved. You look like you need this better than I do."

She looked up as I took out some Cheese and an Apple.

"Dear", she said in a slow jagged tone, "You really don't have to, I'm. . . I'm-".

"Please". I said, handing the food out towards her.

"Thank You. . . do you mind sitting with me for awhile"?

"Well. . .", I thought about the Spook. Would he tolerate this?

Then she gave me a sad, helpless look. I just couldn't help it. . . again.

I looked at her and slowly smiled.

"Why not"?

She widened her mouth, completing a broad smile across her face.

As I sat down right next to her she started to talk.

"So your name's Tom Ward? I must say, your an awfully handsome young man. Who's the special little lady"?

I chuckled and maybe even tinted a small blush.

"No, I don't know any girls".

She gave me a surprised look.

"I don't, really. Apart form my mam. . . and, you. . . I've never really, gotten to know a girl".

"Oh, well, that's just to bad, but don't worry. I know you'll eventually find one".

We shared a smile.

But deep inside I knew that with the career I was starting to enter, the job would not work out well with a girl around.

We talked some more until I knew that I had to get back to the Spook.

"I'm sorry, but I should really get going now". I told her.

"I understand".

She gave me one last smile, in which, of course, I returned. But with that, I walked away leaving her sitting there, alone.

Once I got back to the Spook's house he checked the bag thoroughly. Of course, he noticed the Apple and some Cheese missing. I explained why they were gone which led to why I was late.

He was okay with what I had done. As long as it hadn't taken away much time from my Latin lessons.

Deep down, I did have the feeling that the Spook would be fine with it. Cause trust me, if someone did something they knew would disappoint the Spook, they would, for sure, hear straight from him.

Anyway, I know what your thinking. What was that little surprise that I was in for? Well, just to be clear, it happened just the next day. . .

**What do you all think of it so far? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3- Alice

**Chapter 3- Alice**

Someone was getting hurt, I felt sure of it.

Someone I cared about was getting hurt, right now. . . and I couldn't do anything to help.

I looked around frantically. Where was I at?

I tensed, and heard a loud crash.

"Whoa! Oh...Wow". I woke up, breathing hard. I sat up as the Spook came through my bedroom door.

He didn't look to concerned. Almost like he what had just happened.

"Umm. . . excuse me for a moment". I said blankly, and walked right out of the room.

I didn't hear the my master follow.

I went outside and started pacing back and forth.

"What the heck! Why...what was happening-"!

I started to say.

And I was talking on an on, deeply confused until the Spook walked out, slowly shutting the door behind him.

I turned and looked at him. My breathing still a little unsteady.

"You had a dream, and you didn't know what was going on"? The Spook questioned.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Same thing happened to me, just a few day's back".

"Really, do you think you know what it meant"?

The Spook shook his head.

Then. . . Silence. . . Well, until my master started to speak.

"Right now I don't think it's something we need to look further in at the moment. . . Unless it happens again. . . No, we just don't have the time to waste."

I nodded. I agreed. And of it did happen again, I would really be hard on finding an answer. But right now, the Spook was right, this fiasco was over. . . unless it happened again.

Nothing much was said after that. Although the Spook did turn out to be busy later that day. And of course. . . it was Spook's business. He said he would probably be back later tonight, maybe tomorrow at the latest. I was assigned to keeping up on my Latin while he was gone. And so I did. After a few hours of studying my Latin and reading books from the Spook's library, I decided to take a walk.

In my opinion, dusk is the best time to take a walk. It's not to hot and, scene it was in the middle of Spring, certainly not too cold.

All I was bringing with me was my staff. I just wanted to be prepared.

Anyway I was just walking along, enjoying the Spring's fresh air, when I hear something walking towards me. But I looked forward a little to late.

Me and a girl just collided almost knocking me down, but she went down. Pretty hard too.

"Oh no, are you okay"? I asked anxiously. I bent down to pull her up. She was surprisingly really light.

"No, no, It's okay, i'm fine. I was the one who bumped into you". She said as I pulled her up.

Our eye's met. She was beautiful. She had glowing Blond hair, hazel eye's, and the most amazing smile.

But one thing was missing. Happiness.

"What's wrong. You seem irritated". I asked slowly.

"Nothing, I just. . . family". She sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it". She said as she looked away.

"Do you want to walk with me"? I asked her.

"Um," She hesitated, "Sure, only for a bit".

We took a few steps when I tried to spark up a conversation.

"So. . . I'm Tom, what's your name"

"They call me Alice". She said blankly.

"That's a nice name", I complimented.

She looked up at me.

"Thank You". She smiled.

"You know it's a pleasure to get good company once in a while. Doesn't happen to often".

"Ya, your right".

We talked a little more about small things.

"You know what, your a really nice guy, Tom. I hope I can see you again sometime soon".

I smiled.

"Sure".

She smiled back, then turned and walked into the tree's.

"Wow", I said to myself once I was alone.

**How did you like it? Man, thing's are a little awkward between Tom and Alice. Will it stay that way? I have a few idea's for some event's in future chapter's, so tune in! This could get really good. . . **


	4. Chapter 4- Capture

**Chapter 4- Capture**

I sat in my bed just smiling to myself.

Soon after I heard the Breakfast bell, I was downstairs and eating with the Spook.

"Morning". I said, as I sat down in my chair.

The Spook nodded.

Once we had finished eating my master pushed his plate away from him.

"Well Lad, did everything run smoothly when I was gone yesterday"? He questioned me.

"Of course. I studied some of my Latin, studied some books, and then went for a walk.

My master nodded again.

"Alright then, I think i'll just teach you some of the basics on Witches, how does that sound?"

I shrugged.

"Fine by me."

Once we were outside, he started to teach me all the basic's of Witches. After that I did feel a little better, you know, because I now had a better warning about Witches being in my presence. Now one couldn't just walk right up to me without me be suspicious. Anyway, he taught me on and on, making me right till my wrist hurt. Just before dusk, the bell rang.

"Hmm, well i'll go see to it Lad, you go ahead and put our thing's inside. Unless a urgent emergency, we might do nothing till tomorrow".

He turned to walk down to the bell.

Once I had our bags inside, I came back outside to meet the Spook. But he was the one who met me.

He came stomping up the hill with a girl propped up on his shoulder. He stopped in front of me

"Well Lad, here's a good example of a Witch. Doesn't look one. But the human mind can be easily fooled anytime".

All I could see were the girl's legs. And the Spook was right, this girl looked completely normal. . . except for the pointy shoes.

I had just realized today that most girls who wear pointy shoe's, are usually witches.

Once the Spook passed, I got to see the girls face.

It was Alice! Alice was a witch?

"Alice"? I asked.

She looked up, her eye's like she didn't want me to see her. The Spook came to a halt. His voice was deep and dark as he spoke.

He didn't even face me.

"Please tell me how you know the girl's name".

"I met her in the wood's just yesterday".

I looked at Alice. When I met her, she seemed like a nice girl. But she was a Witch. Then the thought occurred to me. Had Alice tricked me? Was she pretending to be innocent just so I wouldn't find out she was a Witch? To play a trick like that she'd have to know I was a Spook's apprentice. Of course she knew that! If she didn't, how would she know where to look for me. Wait, why did she come looking for me?

I was confused angry and a little hurt.

My master would start to get mad at me unless he knew the truth. Unless he knew that at the time I had met Alice, I wouldn't have known she was a witch. And I think she knew that.

The Spook and Alice were looking back at me. Waiting for anything to happen.

I looked at her.

"You didn't-"

I looked at the Spook.

"I didn't-"

My master gave a sigh.

"Look, scene you apparently know the girl. . . what do you wan't me to do with her"? The Spook asked.

I stared at the ground.

"You know what". . . I looked at Alice. . . "I don't care what you want to do with her".

As I turned I hear Alice scream and yell at the top of her lungs.

"No, Tom, please! You don't understand! Please! Come back"!

And that was all I heard until I stepped inside the house and slammed the door shut behind me.

I was sitting at the end of my bed when the Spook came in my room and walked across to my bedroom window.

"I'm sorry . I did-"

"I know you didn't know she was a witch. And I won't take it out on you".

"Thank you, but I steel feel like she knew how to get here because of me".

"Who knows lad. She probably did".

I sat there. Just thinking.

"Could I go out there and talk to her for a few moments? I just want to ask her a few questions to sort some things out". I said.

"For a little bit, I want you in by supper".

I nodded, then went downstairs, and walked outside.

**Be sure to tune in for the next one! I already have some good idea's for what to write next!**


End file.
